Corazones Unidos
by MIYUKI-GIRL
Summary: Mimi es una chica con muchos problemas, pero alguien tratara de ayudarla pero que pasara si ese alguien necesitara ayuda tambien...


**Corazones Unidos **

**Hola aquí les dejo esta historia espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Chapter: 1**

´No puede ser posible.´ Pensé al entrar a la farmacia. De ninguna manera esto podría estar sucediendo me a mi. Soy una buena chica. Siempre lo he sido. Quiero decir, yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Poco a poco me dirigí hacia el pasillo, con los ojos hacia abajo. Yo no quiero que nadie me vea aquí. Me quede allí, mirando el producto antes de tomarlo y llevarlo hasta el mostrador.

" ¿Efectivo o crédito?" la señora me pregunto. Con una pizca de sorpresa en su voz. Ella era una de mis vecinas, por lo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener mi rostro oculto en la capucha.

"efectivo." Murmure, mientras metía algunos mechones castaños detrás de mi oreja. Había salido corriendo de la casa tan rápido que apenas me hice presentable para salir. Yo llevaba pantalones cortos Vaqueros, y una camisa blanca y una sudadera con capucha. Algo que probablemente no usaría en el verano. Ella me entrego el objeto en una pequeña bolsa. Con gratitud tome la bolsa y salí corriendo de la tienda, de regreso a mi hogar.

`No puede ser esto. Todo menos esto´

"Por favor espere tres minutos.¿tres minutos?"

¿Porque estas cosas tienen que tomar tanto tiempo?¿Porque no son instantánea?

Hizo 5 pruebas y ajuste el tiempo, me volví a acostar en mi cama.

´Yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo.` Me dije a mi misma. Quiero decir, si realmente lo hice, tu sabes, Yo debería recordar haberlo hecho. Pero lo único que recuerdo es a ver hido a la fiesta. Eso es lo único que recuerdo. Pero a pasado mas de una semana de retraso en periodo menstrual. Estoy un poco preocupada.

´Esto no tiene sentido´ una de esas pruebas tiene que salir negativa. Mirando hacia el reloj, todavía quedaban treinta segundos. Tenia cada segundo que pasaba en mi mente. Me pasee por toda la habitación, pensé lo peor. Esto no puede estar pasando. Tendría que abandonar la escuela. Mis padres me mataran. No se lo que haría.

´Ya es hora.´ Me frote las manos y me acerque a la cómoda la primera prueba. Indico que estaba embarazada. ´NO´ la arrojo a la basura, y agarro la siguiente. Esta tiene que ser negativa. Pero, por supuesto, fue positiva. Como las otras 3 pruebas de embarazo.

"Mi vida se ha acabado." Yo dije, cayendo al suelo. No hay ninguna manera que yo pudiera estar embarazada. Demonios, yo ni siquiera se quien es el padre. Quiero decir esto significa, que obviamente aprovecharon de mi. Esto no puede estar pasando.

"Cariño ¿De que querías hablar?" Corta el acto falso madre. Mi madre nunca fue la persona mas agradable y Comprenciba del mundo, para ser honesta, yo siempre e pensado que ella me odiaba.

"Bueno, no se como decir esto. Empecé. Mi padre me dio una sonrisa comprensiva, el siempre a sido mas cercano a mi.

"Esta bien, cariño. Solo dinos lo que pasa por tu mente." me dijo mi padre. Suspire. Esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Yo no quiero ver sus caras decepcionadas cuando se enteren que yo, Mimi Tachikawa, su hija de oro, esta embarazada.

"E-estoy, um, creo que yo, um, estoy" No puedo decirlo. Esto es demasiado para mi, ¿Como le afectara esto a mis padres?

"¿Que sucede cariño?" No se que me preocupa mas. El embarazo o la actitud falsa de mi madre.

"Estoy embarazada"

El silencio era insoportable. Sentí que me estaba rompiéndome con cada segundo que pasaba. Mi madre estaba furiosa, la expresión de mi padre era ilegible. Me encogí en la silla que estaba sentada.

"¿Tu que?" Yo podía escuchar el veneno en su voz.

"Madre, lo siento" se podía escuchar en mi voz. Estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

"No, no quiero oírte. Esto es ridículo y como pusidiste hacerme esto, tu eras la hija perfecta, Tu siempre tenias las mejores calificaciones y nunca hacías nada malo. Casi nunca te castigábamos." Mi madre dijo, ahora de pie. Me di cuenta que estaba furiosa.

"Madre yo no quise."

"No. guardatelo. Te vas." dijo saliendo de la cocina

"¿Ir me? ¿Donde?" Eche un vistazo a mi padre para pedirle ayuda, pero ni siquiera me volteo a ver.

"Con tu tía. Se acabo. Sal de mi vista." No dije ni una sola palabra mas. Subí las escaleras corriendo y sierro la puerta de mi dormitorio. Por el momento estaré a salvo aquí. Con tan solo diecisiete años de edad y mi vida arruinada. Ya no hay ningún lugar para mi en este mundo.

Empujado mas y mas ropa en mi maleta, me di cuenta, que debería salir lo mas antes posible de aquí. Con cada ves mas lágrimas en mis ojos. ¿Que voy hacer? Nadie quiere ser amiga de una madre adolescente. Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en decirle adiós a nadie.

Supongo que este es el adiós a mi ciudad natal.

A mis padres.

A mis amigos.

A mi vida.

**Gracias por leer ¿Que les parecio?**


End file.
